defenderstournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 2 Interviews
1 Oui Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? A: I'm very happy with how the tournament went. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? A: Yes, I didn't expect to win the tournament. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? The Finale, it was very intense. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? Honestly just playing the matches. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? Both Emi & Denka were really strong opponents, but I would say propably Denka. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? Yeah, I would like to improve my AWP. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? Second or ideally First Place. Q: Any last words? I really enjoyed the tournament and I want to thank the great organizers for making it happen. - Oui #2 Denka Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? A: I'm quite happy with the performance I gave considering that it was my first tournament ever. I was quite nervous and therefore made many mistakes, but that's okay since I learn from them. Through that I grew quickly and became a much better player. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? A: No. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? A: I don't remember anything special from the tournament except that it was very fun. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? A: What I liked most about the tournament must be that there are such kind and polite organizers like Yungiee. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? A: I think Oui was the strongest opponent since I lost against him. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? A: If there's something that I want to get better at, it's everything. I'm not saying that I think I'm bad but I want to get better at everything. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? A: If I had to choose a minimum placement that I would be happy with in a future tournament it would be second place. Q: Any last words? A: This tournament was really nice and fun, I would like to join another one in the future, possibly a 5v5 tournament if you ever plan on doing one. That would be sick. - Denka #3 Emi Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? A: Yes, im satisfied to a certain extent. Hovewer I could have done a lot better if I had decidated more time to the tournament. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? A: No, it was far below my potential. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? A: What I remember the most about the tournament is that it had really good and skilled organizers, and the players were surprisingly really friendly, yet competitive. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? A: I liked the map picking process. I know It's odd that I choosed that out of so many other things, but I really liked it. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? A: I don't remember. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? A: I don't have any ambitions for future tournaments, since I am done playing competitively. Im getting too old for that since exams and other things take up more and more of my time. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? A: I would be happy with Second Place, otherwise Third Place is alright as well. Q: Any last words? A: No. - Emi #4 Svarsikas Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? A: To be honest yes I am. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? A: I was surprised, I thought I would play worse. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? A: I remember that the last time I played CS:GO with Salis was in the tournament, he used to be a good friend of mine. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? A: The flexible playing times, you were never in a rush. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? A: Denka. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? A: I would to improve my Rifle. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? A: Semi-Finals. Q: Any last words? A: No. - Svarsikas #5 Peace Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? A: Yes. My perfomance was alright, I noticed some bad habits that I had to overcome during the tournament. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? A: Im not really sure. Since its my first tournament and I dont really want to compare myself with other players. So I can't say that I'm suprised but at the same time maybe I should be. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? A: Im not sure. I think I had a great comeback on the Rifle which im quite proud of. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? A: The good and balanced maps. Also good communication from the organizers. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? A: Oui was really good. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? A: Of course, I want to improve everyday. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? A: I will always go for first place. Everything else is a failure in my eyes. Q: Any last words? A: It was a good and fun tournament, I would love to participate again. - Peace